BW Black Star Promos (TCG)
| period=March 2011 - December 2013 | }} The BW Black Star Promos are a series of promotional cards tied in with the Black & White Series of cards, which started with the expansion. With the introduction of this series, the HGSS prefix for promotional cards was changed to BW. Card list |Grass||| }} |Fire|||Sneak-Peek Tins}} |Water|||Sneak-Peek Tins}} |Fire||| }} |Lightning|||New Legends Tins}} |Grass||| }} |Fire|||Black & White Blisters}} |Water|||Black & White Blisters}} |Darkness||| }} |Colorless||| }} |Grass||| }} |Darkness|||Emerging Powers Three Pack Blisters}} Holo Ice Holo|Colorless||| }} |Grass||| }} |Colorless|||Black & White booster two-packs}} |Colorless|||Black & White booster two-packs}} |Water||| }} |Fire||| }} |Darkness||| }} |Grass||| }} |Fire|||Evolved Battle Action Tins}} |Water|||Evolved Battle Action Tins}} |Fire||| }} |Lightning||| }} Holo Ice Holo|Darkness||| }} |Colorless||| }} |Psychic|||Noble Victories Three Pack Blisters}} Thirty-Two Sixteen Finalist Semi-Finalist Finalist Staff|Stadium|||2011 World Championships}} 2011 stamp 2012 stamp 2012 stamp 2013 stamp |Item|||Battle Road Autumn 2011 third place prize Battle Road Spring 2012 third place prize Battle Road Autumn 2012 third place prize Battle Road Spring 2013 third place prize}} 2011 stamp 2012 stamp 2012 stamp 2013 stamp |Item|||Battle Road Autumn 2011 second place prize Battle Road Spring 2012 second place prize Battle Road Autumn 2012 second place prize Battle Road Spring 2013 second place prize}} 2011 stamp 2012 stamp 2012 stamp 2013 stamp |Item|||Battle Road Autumn 2011 first place prize Battle Road Spring 2012 first place prize Battle Road Autumn 2012 first place prize Battle Road Spring 2013 first place prize}} |Fire||| }} Holo Holo|Fighting||| }} Holo Ice Holo|Lightning|||Next Destinies Three Pack Blisters }} |Colorless|||Dark Explorers Stage 1 Blisters}} |Fire||| }} |Water|||EX Tins}} |Lightning|||EX Tins}} |Stadium||| }} Staff|Fire||| Prerelease participation promo Prerelease staff promo}} |Lightning||| }} |Colorless|||Forces of Nature Collection}} |Fighting|||Forces of Nature Collection}} |Water||| }} |Psychic||| }} |Darkness|||Legendary EX Tins}} |Dragon|||Legendary EX Tins}} Staff|Dragon||| Prerelease participation promo Prerelease staff promo}} |Grass||| }} Thirty-Two Sixteen Finalist Semi-Finalist Finalist Champion Staff|Stadium|||2012 World Championships}} Staff|Psychic||| Prerelease participation promo Prerelease staff promo}} |Colorless||| }} Staff|Dragon||| Prerelease participation promo Prerelease staff promo}} |Lightning||| }} |Psychic|||Boundaries Crossed Stage 1 Blisters}} |Water||| }} |Dragon|||Boundaries Crossed Three Pack Blisters}} |Dragon||| }} |Dragon||| }} Holo Holo|Water||| Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice DVD release}} |Water||| }} |Dragon|||EX Power Tins}} |Dragon|||EX Power Tins}} Cosmos Holo Cosmos Holo|Psychic||| }} |Colorless|||Plasma Storm Stage 1 Blisters}} Cosmos Holo Cosmos Holo|Fire||| }} Cosmos Holo Cosmos Holo|Lightning||| }} |Psychic|||EX Power Tins}} |Fighting|||EX Power Tins}} |Grass||| }} |Fighting|||Legends of Justice Box}} |Metal|||Legends of Justice Box}} |Darkness||| }} |Psychic|||Team Plasma Box}} Staff|Psychic||| Prerelease participation promo Prerelease staff promo}} |Lightning||| }} issued|Lightning||| }} issued|Lightning|||Plasma Freeze Three Pack Blisters}} |Fighting|||Plasma Freeze Three Pack Blisters}} Holo Holo|Dragon|||Plasma Freeze Three Pack Blisters }} |Lightning||| }} |Psychic|||Team Plasma Tins}} |Colorless|||Team Plasma Tins}} Staff|Colorless||| Prerelease participation promo Prerelease staff promo}} |Fighting||| }} |Grass|||Plasma Blast Three Pack Blisters}} |Grass||| }} |Fire|||Sylveon Collection}} |Water|||Sylveon Collection}} |Water|||Sylveon Collection}} |Lightning|||Sylveon Collection}} |Psychic|||Sylveon Collection}} |Darkness|||Sylveon Collection}} |Colorless|||Sylveon Collection}} Thirty-Two Sixteen Finalist Semi-Finalist Finalist Champion Staff|Stadium|||2013 World Championships}} Staff|Colorless||| Prerelease participation promo Prerelease staff promo}} |Colorless||| }} |Psychic|||Legendary Treasures Three Pack Blisters}} |Grass||| }} Holo Holo|Supporter||| (Fennekin Season; 2013-2014 Cycle) }} |Grass|||''Genesect and the Legend Awakened'' DVD release}} Category:English promotional cards de:BW Black Star Promos (TCG) es:BW Black Star Promos (TCG) fr:Promo BW it:BW Promo (GCC) zh:黑白 黑色之星（集换式卡片）